


Frank Bangs New Charlie

by WillowLong



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angry Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Masturbation, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLong/pseuds/WillowLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie finds out the real reason Frank doesn't want to take the blood test. He uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlie comes home

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is like NO Frank/Charlie and that had to change. It's time...for the Gruesome Twosome.

“Frank, you knew, too?”  
“Yeah I knew.”  
“And some of the stuff you've been doing with this mannequin here, that's like to teach me a lesson or? Did I see you bang that thing?”  
Frank and Charlie went home. It was going to be nice sleeping on his side of the futon , ass to ass with Frank instead of praying to god that that was Mac’s flashlight pressing into his butt. The last thing he wanted was to end up banging Mac without him able to go to confession. There was no way he was going to spend the rest of his life with an presumably hell-bound hobo Mac. Charlie sighed a smile as he swung open their apartment door. The familiar smells of rotting cat food, boiled denim and glue comforting him the same way the smell of his mother's house did on Christmas as he shut the door behind him. He tossed off his old fatigue jacket but before he could get his shoes off Frank was latching himself to his hip.  
“Oh God, Charlie! I’m so glad you’re home! Don’t ever die again! Please don’t die again!” His words drown themselves in a fit of sobs. Charlie ran his hand along the shorter mans back.  
“Thought you were teaching me a lesson?”  
“No, Charlie. I didn’t know. Oh god it was horrible!” He buried his head further into his friend's side, soaking his filthy shirt with spit and tears.  
“Well, I’m home now, so let’s just go to bed. I’m like, dying.” Frank hesitantly let go of Charlie's waist only to grab his hand and entwine his small round fingers into Charlie's dirt stained hand who followed the stubby man to the bed bug infested pull-out.  
“Here. I go your pj’s right here. I took them off New Charlie before I tossed him. Do you need any help changing? I know you’ve been through a lot. You must be tired.”  
Charlie wasn’t quite sure what to say but Frank offering to get him dressed sounded awesome. The less work he had to do himself, the better.  
“Yeah, alright Frank.”  
“Ok.” Frank got straight to work, pushing Charlie down on his side of the bed and ripping off his shoes. “Ok, now arms up so I can get your shirt.” His arms lazily dangling above his head as Frank made quick work of the tear and god knows what else soaked shirt. He threw it across the room into a pile of garbage. Gently shoving Charlie backwards, he reached for the button of his jeans, thanking god that Charlie had his eyes closed. Frank stared at Charlie, laying exhausted and half naked on their bed. A smile ghosted over his face and he slipped his hand over the zipper, unzipping it maybe just a little too slowly. Charlie didn’t seem to notice in his near fugue state.  
“Charlie. You need to lift your butt up a little so I can get your pants off.” Charlie obliged as Frank slipped his fingers in his waistband, careful that his boxers didn’t come off too.  
“Alright. Let’s get your pj’s on.” Grabbing the tattered old horse shirt from the side of the bed. Charlie lifted his head.  
“I actually think I’m just going to sleep like this tonight. It’s kinda hot and I think I want to wash those before I wear them. You drug that fake Charlie on the pub bathroom floor.”  
Frank's eyes widened but he put the dirty shirt back on the floor. He shuffled over to the light switch as Charlie plopped his head back down on the bed and wormed his way into a comfortable sleeping position. Peeling off his own clothes and throwing on the over-sized sweatshirt he used as sleepwear, Frank flipped off the light and crawled into bed just as the alley cats began to scream. He positioned the blanket as well as he could while making sure Charlie wasn’t covered too much since he did say he was hot. Finally he settled down on his own pillow.  
“You ok, Charlie?” Frank turned his body to Charlie breaking their usual “ass to ass” agreement engulfing him in a hug from behind. His face pressing into his friends back like a frightened kid. Charlie was far too tired to ask any questions and having someone holding him like this felt, kinda nice. The heat of the stumpy man against his back was un-tensing muscles he hadn’t even known he could tense.  
“I’m good Frank.”  
“Ok. I’m so happy you’re home.”  
Charlie lay awake despite how exhausted he had been only minutes before. ‘If Frank missed me so much, no.’ His brain sprang to life, the rusty gears struggling to turn against the years of built up glue. ‘Maybe I AM his son! Maybe he’s known the whole time! That’s why he won’t take the blood test! Ask him now. Tell him you know. Do it while he’s vulnerable.’  
He turned and Frank’s body went ridged. The younger man propped his head up with one arm and rubbed Frank’s back with the other.  
“Hey, Frank?” Charlie put on his most innocent face and combining it with a tone of childish glee which was bound to win over anyone.  
“Yeah, Charlie?” He looked like he was going to pass out.  
“So, you missed me a lot, huh?”  
“Yeah Charlie. I did.”  
“And having me back is like, the best feeling in the world, right? Like filling a hole in your insides?”  
Frank cleared his throat, his voice hitching an octave higher than normal. Charlie smiled a wicked little smile. ‘I’ve got him. The rat that got the cheese. He’s nervous. He knows that I know he’s my dad. Oh man, this is going to be sweet.’  
“Yeah, Charlie. That’s exactly what it’s like.”  
“You’d probably only feel that way about someone you were really close to. Someone you really like. Dare I say, love?”  
Franks eyes once again bugged out before his brow furrowed into an uncountable look of guilt and shame. “What are you getting at?”  
Charlie leaned in closer to the wrinkles on his bed mates forehead. He pressed his cheek against it, attempting to milk this childish innocence for as long as he can.  
“I know, Frank.”  
“What do you know?”  
“I know you love me.”  
Franks body froze.  
“You do?” His voice once again sounding choked.  
“Yeah. I love you too.” He emphasized this by a quick kiss on the top of the balding mans head and pulled him into a hug. Frank pressed his small, round body as close to Charlie's chest as possible.  
“You don’t have to hid it from me anymore.” He rocked the older man in his arms.  
“I’ve never felt this way for anyone before. Ahh, I don’t know what to do.”  
“Well, I’ve always wanted to play catch. You know, with like a real ball and bat that isn’t covered in rat blood.”  
Frank stopped burying his face into Charlie's chest. “What?”  
“What do you mean, what? That’s what dad’s and their sons do, right? Play catch and stuff?”  
“THAT’S what you think this is about?! Charlie! I told you, I’m not your god-damn dad!” Frank flung himself to an upright position with Charlie following suit.  
“Then what was all that crap about loving me if i’m not your son?”  
“I meant it in a way you’re not supposed to love your kids!”  
“But you don’t know I’m not your kid!”  
“I DO!”  
“Then just take the blood test! If you’re so sure then just take the test, Frank!”  
He looked down at his hands. When he lifted his eyes back to Charlie, they were wet. “I can’t Charlie because I’m not sure you’re not my kid. I don’t want to know if I’m your dad.”  
“Why, Frank? Why don’t you want to be my dad?” Charlie was beginning to tear up himself. Was he not good enough to be Frank’s son? Was he embarrassed at the thought of him?  
“Charlie, did you listen to a word I said?”  
“Yeah! You said that I filled your hole and that you love me!” The tears were threatening to spill over. “I saw how much you liked that fake Charlie! You took him everywhere and taught him things!”  
“Yeah Charlie. I did. What else did you see me do with New Charlie?” Franks expression had softened a bit at how upset his friend had gotten over the mannequin.  
“I saw you love him!” Charlie was practically screaming now, his eyes failing to hold back the oncoming assault of tears.  
“How Charlie? How did I love that mannequin more than you?” Frank desperately wanted to be able to read Charlie's mind. Even he was failing to understand his best friends thoughts.  
‘I saw you banging him!” Charlie's eyes widened as a sudden realization struck him. “Ohh! That's why you don’t want to be my dad! Because you want to fuck me!”  
“Jesus! Yes Charlie!” Frank threw his hands up in sarcastic victory and Charlie backed off slightly.  
“How long?”  
“How long, what?” Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“How long have you wanted to fuck me?”


	2. Charlie Bangs Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie bangs Frank. Frank is a sick fuck. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to hell. But eh. I know at least some of you wanted to see Frank and Charlie doing gross butt stuff.

Charlie leaned closer to Frank, his voice dropping to a gravely seriousness that no one wanted to hear, especially from Charlie. Instinctively Frank leant away, fearing a punch or more likely, a bite out of his neck. He didn’t get far before Charlie's hand was behind his head, gripping what little hair remained on his otherwise smooth scalp.  
He was furious. ‘That selfish son of a bitch! Making me suffer fatherless because he wants me to suck his dick? Is that all he cares about? Sex?’ He thought about that for a few more seconds.He didn’t want to hurt Frank despite how much his brain was screaming at him to bash his face into the wall behind them, but there was no way in hell that he wasn’t going to make Frank pay for this one. ‘If it’s sex Frank wants, then he’s going to fucking get it.”  
“Frank, how long have you wanted to fuck me?” His grip tightened.  
“Charlie, don’t overreact. I’d never do anything you didn’t want me to. I’m not a rapist!” He felt his head yanked backwards as Charlie forced him onto the bed. ‘This is it. I’m going to die.’ Charlie threw his leg over Frank, pinning him to the mattress, his ass directly over Frank's groin. He shifted his hips, grinding just enough to make Frank's cock twitch against him. The older man groaned.  
“Charlie. What are you doin’?” Frank’s voice was heavy and ladened with confusion as Charlie shifted his ass once more, sending a shock-wave through his spine as he felt his now nearly fully erect dick pressing straight into the cleft of his friends ass. He let out a sharp breath as he watched what was probably his son rubbing his own erection through his boxers. He clenched his eyes closed and struggled to remove himself from Charlie’s grasp.  
This was awesome. This feeling of power that was now coursing through Charlie was like lightning. It was like a deep sniff of spray paint with a straight tequila chaser, but better. Watching Frank writhing beneath him was quickly becoming the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He removed his grip on Frank’s head and moved slowly to his neck.  
“Open your eyes, Frank. LOOK AT ME!” He dug his short nails into the nap of his neck. Frank’s eyes shot open and a sudden realization of what this was heading toward flooded his brain. Charlie’s pale green eyes burned with rage and a growing lust.  
“What if you’re my dad, Frank?”He bent down whispering into his ear and gently taking the lobe into his mouth. He’s seen this in hundreds of pornos. He shifted his body so that their cocks were flush, grinding down as Frank finally gained the courage to lift his arms and grab onto Charlie's hips. Which was a mistake. Fire flashed in Charlie's eyes as he jumped off the bed and nearly ripped off his underwear.  
“Take your clothes off.” Charlie practically growled as he watched his friend strip. His body was anything but attractive and his cock was a perfect representation of the man; maybe five inches tops, unkempt and thick. Charlie stood next to the bed and reached down to stroke himself, a wicked grin plastered on his face.  
“Touch yourself, Frank.You want to fuck so bad, why don’t you fuck yourself? Hm? Dad?” Frank reached down and grasp himself. He wasn’t used to this. To being dominated. To being dominated by Charlie. The kid panicked at the thought of confrontation. Seeing him like this, with a need in his eyes Frank has only ever seen in feral animals, and for him… He groaned as he slide his hand up the length of his dick, closing his eyes as that last part hit him. ‘Dad.’  
“You’re sick Frank.” Charlie knelt on the bed biting at his friend's neck and moving along his jaw. Frank's arm stilled. Charlie bit down hard on his neck, drawing a scream from the older man.  
“Did I tell you to stop?” His voice thick and gravelly.  
“No.” it was hardly more than a whisper and he continued to rub his thumb through the pre-cum that had begun to steadily flow from the head of his cock. Charlie did the same, leaning forward to capture Frank's lips in a rough kiss. He was all tongue and teeth and surprisingly good at what amounted to basically fucking him with nothing but his mouth. It was torture and Frank struggled to keep up his rhythm while fighting the urge to pull Charlie closer.  
“Charlie…”  
“What’s wrong, huh? This is what you wanted isn’t it?” He bit down softly on Frank’s lower lip and pulled away, grabbing the hand that was on his cock and guided it to his own. Frank whimpered as he felt Charlie throbbing in his hand.  
“Yeah. Yeah this is what I wanted.”  
“Good. Now, it would be cool if you would, uh...blow me?” Charlie’s voice softened as the adrenaline was overcome by his lack of experience and nerves. He had jumped in this seeking revenge and now he just wanted his best friend to touch him and he wanted to touch him back. ‘This is getting weird.’ Charlie wished he had more time to think but Frank was pushing him on his back and slithering in between his legs and...oh...holy shit. He didn’t waste a second on foreplay, taking Charlie in his mouth and using his tongue to massage the vein on the underside of his cock. Charlie's hands flew instinctively to Frank's head trying to control the urge to thrust himself deeper into his friend's throat. Frank didn’t slow down for a moment, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing on Charlie’s cock as if it were the only thing keeping Charlie from dying again.  
“Frank, you gotta stop man.” He pushed the older man away from him, crawling backwards on his elbows.  
“Why? What’s wrong?” Frank looked wrecked. His pupils blown and drool striping his chin. Charlie sucked in a breath.  
“Nothin’. I’m just going to cum if you keep going.”  
“Oh. Isn’t that the point?” Frank sat up on his knees.  
“Yeah, but you know, I was really mad at you earlier. I kinda had this idea that I would like, you know.” Charlie avoided Frank’s eyes, his voice digressing into a whisper.  
“Fuck me and teach me a lesson?”  
“Yeah.”  
Frank crawled up the bed pressing his short round body against his friend, biting his neck and sucking hard. Charlie wrapped his arms around him, pulling his body tight against his, trapping their cocks together. Frank ghosted his lips over Charlie's as his hips ground against the man beneath him until Charlie couldn’t take it anymore. He captured Frank’s mouth in his own, roughly flipping him around so that he was once again on top.  
“Do you have any lube or whatever?” Charlie brushed his lips against Frank’s preventing him from answering. His tongue moved softly against Frank’s lower lip.  
“No.” It was nothing short of a whisper.  
“Good.” Charlie flipped him on to his stomach, lifted his hips and spit on his fingers. “This is probably going to hurt.” Charlie rubbed his spit covered finger against Frank’s hole. He gasped as Charlie slipped one finger, then two inside. He was right. It hurt like hell but he still found himself pressing back, slowly feeling the sharp pain ease into a slow burn. He fucked Frank with his fingers, digging them deeper inside, scissoring and slightly bending them upwards. He brushed against something and Frank nearly screamed and bucked back on his hand.”.  
“Charlie. Stop screwing around.” He almost choked on his own breath as Charlie unceremoniously yanked out his fingers.  
“Get on your hands and knees..” Frank slowly lifted himself onto his elbows. “Oh my God, dude.” Charlie pressed himself against Frank’s back, his cock rubbing against the crack of his ass. He leaned over him close enough to breath in his ear a he shifted his hips. Spitting on his hand once more, he stroked himself, letting just the very tip of his cock press inside of Frank.  
“What does it feel like? Getting fucked by your kid? I bet Dennis never did this. But I bet you thought about it. While you were fucking your wife? While you touched yourself in the bathroom of that big fancy house. How old was he, hm? 17? He was a pretty teenager.” Frank pressed against him, desperately seeking more. “What’s wrong? Do you want me to fuck you?” Frank nodded his head weakly. “No. Say it out loud, Dad.”  
Frank felt like a brick had been dropped on his chest. His cock throbbed at Charlie’s words. He did think about Dennis. He was wrong about the age, it wasn’t until Dennis had hit 21 that he started thinking about him when he touched himself in his room at night. He wanted to think but once again lost every intelligent thought as Charlie growled out that word, Dad.  
“Yes. You’re right. Now fuck me, god dammit!”  
Charlie pushed inside of Frank, stopping only when he felt his hips pressing against his ass. They both let out breaths they hadn’t known they were holding. Frank clenched his body around Charlie’s cock, feeling it pulsing lightly inside of him.  
“Fuck, Frank. This is awesome.” He started to slowly work up a rhythm, his hips jerking as he attempted to control his speed; he wanted this to last. Frank pushed back trying to bury Charlie as far inside of him as possible, wriggling his body against the force of the younger man’s thrusts. Charlie let out a nearly animalistic groan and let his body take control. He dug his nails into Frank’s side as his thrusts became more and more erratic. He was so close. He reached around Frank’s waist and jerked him off. The feeling of his cock, heavy and warm and wet, beating in his hand as he neared his own orgasm was too much. He was silent as he came pressing deep inside his friend. Frank felt the moment he finished almost drawing blood from the vice-like grip he had on his waist. He came a second later with Charlie panting in his ear, riding out the aftershocks before Charlie slipped out of him. He collapsed on the bed, his cum soaking into his only pillow.  
“Shit.” He flipped it over and wiped his hands off on the mattress. Charlie fell down next to him, turning onto his back and putting his hands behind his head.  
“Hey, Frank?” He stared at the ceiling.  
“Hmm.” He was already drifting off to sleep.  
“This is a lot more fun than Nightcrawlers.”


End file.
